voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sihri
Sihri is a folk practice and concept of magic understood by the practitioners of the folk religion of the Hamalfites. The practice of Sihri is associated less with a divine understanding of nature and a small gift from the gods as a reward for one's devotion as in the school of Barakih but a petitioning to a god itself or any number of spirits to grant someone the use of some power. In this respect it may be similar to Barakih but covers a broader, far less defined range of options and reported abilities successful rituals can bestow. Unlike Barakih which teaches that for life and to have physical quality all life and physical measurable existence has magic Sihri claims that nothing is innately magical and the presence of magic does not denote existence. Instead if one must use magic he or she most offer a sacrifice, prayer, or ritual to a god or spirit. If it is done in the correct rights most pleasing to them and to the right figure then they'll be bestowed with what request they have filled. However in many cases the request is scaled to the offer made and greater requests demand greater offerings. Spirits - Djinn A concept of the Hamalfite folk religions as a whole is an existence of a sub-class of deities called Djinn. Unlike proper gods Djinn are mortal and must propagate. However like gods they are invisible and too ephemeral to be perceived directly by man. But Djinn and man may interact on their own self interests, depending on their roles and castes. There is as well as many Djinn as their dimensions to existence, many aligned to one of the specific gods of the pantheon. There are Djinns for ever hour of the day and night, week, month, or year as well as for physical objects. Depending on the needs and nature of the Djinn one would conduct their request specific by sort of location, time of day, and time of year. Most offer no real service to a person in any measurable way, but those that occupy vessels of daily and social importance may have greater effect. Djinn's of specific days for instance may only go so far as give an individual luck, where as a Djinn of an instrument or sword may make their use more enchanting. Invoking any Djinn demands a personal knowledge of any one of the millions that are said to exist such as their names. Appropriate gifts would need to be offered to attract their attention and guidance and the request given precisely. Also depending on the nature and disposition of the Djinn any blessings may range from the life-time of the Djinn or the duration of the existence of its domain. Djinn are in general considered benevolent or morally neutral on affairs. However they can be invoked for malevolent purposes as it is in their nature to do so. Malevolent Djinn are known as the Shaetin, free-willed spirits who seek the consumption of life for self-absorbed purposes. Rolls of the Gods Djinn are not the only source of power in the Sihri vision of magic. The gods are considered the greatest source of power with the broadest and most constant accessibility. They also preside over the most well defined roles. Their power and constants have become the most well known way to petition for magic among folk practitioners and believers of magic. But their costs are most often the steepest in comparison to the lesser Djinn with their meager powers. Folk tales often invoke goddesses like i-Uahar Aynah'ray Haray requesting the deaths of several warriors to grant the power to defeat a rival in combat. Human sacrifice is not uncommon in invoking her gifts of a warrior's strength, with ritual blood-destined duels being the path to getting what power you request. Simple offerings over a period of time are in reality are both the socially and legally acceptable method of receiving one's blessings or enchantments in many of the extreme gods, if for small power or regard by the Gods. Others such as the higher level gods of nature bestow only blessings on merit and actually attracting a reward for commitment is rare or unwritten. At best praise is thought of as being rewarded with not being taken by harsh elements. Ritual of Design and Art A long standing way to charm spiritual energy has been with art and design favorable and attractive to gods or spirits. Experiments and exploration of fractal rules were explored as a theory based on the world being designed in self repetition because it was ideal in beauty and practicality to the gods. To master the measurements that best appealed to any god one would have to greatly master the numerical values of every part of the physical world. The concept was re-examined at the introduction of Nether-based magic as a reaction to the foreseen disaster it might bring upon them and developed into nullifying fractal motifs and mosaics. The abstraction being a funnel to blessing by the practitioners of Sihri magic and a source of capturing and sapping potentially dangerous Barak by the Barakih. The concept of idols and representation of minor spirits are additionally regarded by the Sihri to provide one with some magic. Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Religion Category:Magic